


' - Day By Day - '

by TheSenseOfMe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: #DickJefferson, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenseOfMe/pseuds/TheSenseOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Caulscott  ~  Life Is Strange.<br/>Pairing: Nathan Joshua Prescott and Maxine 'Max' Caulfield.<br/>- CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME. - </p>
<p>What if Max actually contacted Chloe earlier than planned as she goes to Blackwell Academy. I have decided that Chloe and Nathan never have met each other earlier in this story (So the bathroom incident won't happen).<br/>During one accidental encounter and a bad decision - she happens upon the Prescott which soon makes Max find herself into a lot of unpleasant events that involves Nathan - whether she likes it or not. </p>
<p>Other information:<br/>- Rachel Amber still is missing as in the game.<br/>- Max hasn't got her powers now; but maybe she will awaken them later. We shall see. </p>
<p>I will be writing about a lot of sensitive dark topics such as; Self harm, violence, murder.  As an example.<br/>It might get graphic since I love going into details as much as I possibly can - so it means even the more intimate scenes will be in details. I'm warning you now as a reader in before hand only to make sure that you won't read anything that you'll find uncomfortable or disturbing. I want the absolute best for you guys (。⌒∇⌒)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**5th of September 2013**  
**Monday.**

It felt so unreal being back here to this old seaside town after all these 'sad' years away from Arcadia Bay and Max knew she will absolutely never find the right words to say to Chloe. Besides from what Max can remember Chloe won't be happy at all knowing that her best friend has been in Arcadia Bay for almost an entire week soon now without giving her as much as **one** single call, personally Max works on it.. Sort of. **_Wowser, you really are the Mad Max aren't you? Come on! Give Chloe a call or a text - it can't be that hard you fool. You gotta have to man up._** Maxine's mind loved to torment her on a daily basis ever since she made it back to Arcadia Bay for Blackwell Academy - not only for this freaking school but _for_ Chloe too - Max quickly corrected herself. However it has been rather messy with the move and pretty much every single little thing ever since she started attending Blackwell. Max only wanted a fair amount of time to get a chance to blend in before contacting Chloe again; easier said than done though. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as Max slowly swapped her current position from laying down on her stomach into laying on her back instead on the bed. It had actually gone quickly for Max to make herself at home inside the appointed dorm room for her and that is particularly all thanks to her pictures or to be even more specific - her **_fantastic_** memorial wall. Wherever Max went when she was younger she'd be sure to take pictures and that hasn't changed a single bit since she turned into an adult - hence why Maxine now is back in Arcadia Bay to finally be able to follow her dream and passion as a photographer. Another astounding part with this academy is that Max is able to study under one of the absolute best and talented photographers around, a man by the name of Mark Jefferson. Max truly looks up to his amazing work as a photographer which is the reason she returned here even though it hurts saying it isn't for Chloe's sake but she has to be honest to herself. **_Knowing that Chloe is nearby is actually a very soothing fact. I really should contact her soon. I've missed her so much that I don't even know where to start._** Max smiled lightly at that thought as she quickly threw a look at her phone as she battled the urge to pick up to call Chloe. _No, not yet._ There is that assload of homework to deal with though which she hasn't done yet and it's soon time for class. _You always seem to have the perfect timing to worry about things don't you?_ Max thought bitterly to herself.  
**~  
** "Nathan? Are you awake?" The female next to him mumbled as she afterwards decided to sit up on the side of his bed while stretching out. Nathan grunted back to her in a way to confirm he is somewhat awake as he turned around to let his steel blue eyes observe his best friend's exposed, naked back which is turned against him. He couldn't be arsed saying a word - knowing fully well that both of them should really head to classes soon but truthfully Nathan never feels like going, since there are even more important matters to attend to. He knows Victoria extremely well though and he knows she will never allow herself to be late and he isn't the one to stop her - because no matter what people believe; he wants the absolute best for her. "Okay Nate." Victoria suddenly said with a dead serious tone as she stood up from the bed to turn around and face him with her intense brown eyes. "Where are my clothes? I still can't find my expensive bra! However you should thank the gods that I managed to find my panties but the rest I've got no idea where they possibly could be at." Her seriousness made Nathan crack up as he started laughing while still laying comfortably down in his bed as his steel blue eyes met hers. "You're asking me?!" He said with a playful wounded tone as he finally sat straight up. "The way you so _eagerly_ wanted me yesterday made me lose my cool y'know.. So do you honestly believe I payed attention to where I threw your clothes at? No Vic, I was completely focused on pleasing you as I do best." Nathan finally said teasingly with a big grin on his lips as he winked at Victoria who couldn't help but laugh at her close friend. "I beg to differ.. since you were the one who so _desperately_ wanted it my dear Nathan. But i'm certainly not complaining about your performance last night." The blonde haired woman purred as she quickly moved around the double bed with her right hands fingers still touching both the blankets fabric. Nathan raised both of his hands up in a surrendering motion from his position towards Victoria and pretended to dramatically gasp as he took her words in. "Oh no! You got me, what the fuck should I do now?" However it didn't take long before the light brown haired male lost it completely just by playing around as they normally do. "My fucking god V - you fucking crack me up! This is why I love you." Nathan said between laughter as he returned her wink.   
  
It took around ten minutes for Victoria to finally find **all** of her clothing - and she didn't need much time to get dressed as she already stood there in front of the bed, in front of him fully dressed with her expensive clothing.  ** _While I got to admire the show from over here._** Nathan quickly thought to himself as he personally decided to get out of bed now to go and grab some clean boxers from his drawer which the young male smoothly put on. "All right I'm going to go back to my dorm room and prepare myself for class Nate, I hope i'll see you there." Victoria smiled lightly as she put a hand on his shoulder which Nathan replied with a simple nod to as he thereafter followed her closely with his eyes until she left his room. It was directly after that his look went back into its 'empty' state and it made Nathan swallow multiple times cause it constantly felt like something is stuck in his throat even though it's nothing. His relationship with Victoria is surprisingly only on friendly terms - which is why it doesn't stop them from enjoying each other intimately, plus having sex without any kind of drama sounds amazing for both of them. It hasn't ruined a single thing for them and if anything it has rather made them get even closer as friends; a big plus is that sex is the best way to get rid off stress. Neither of them have gotten any romantic feelings towards each other so it's basically friends with benefits even though their friendship is way stronger than that. Yet it doesn't stop the troubled young man from wondering what it feels like to actually have something _real_ and to have a deep connection with somebody on that level - cause he hasn't experianced any of that shit. The people who can openly talk about love makes him sick to his stomach because in his world it has never existed (it most likely never will) and Nathan envies them so much for it because _why_ can't he have it? With a growl he violently clenched his fists tightly as his mind were wandering into places he doesn't want to be in and it's really the last thing he needs right now. Nathan started fiercely shake the moment he released the grip of his fists as his urge for a cigarette grew out of control quickly - it made him move clumsily around his room in desperate search after one and the moment he found his entire package of cigarettes in the pocket of his beloved red jacket a wave of relief washed over him - which got much better when Nathan managed eventually to place the cancer stick between his lips to rapidly ignite it with his lighter. No matter what time of the day it is - it always feel so goddamn good to be able to breathe in the toxic smoke in his lungs to slowly let it out after.   
  
 ** _I swear that this makes me feel so much better each time than any of the bloody meds I get to take makes me feel and damn I've tried tons of them. However it can make a good combination sometimes.. but right now all I need is some weed and perhaps i'll be able to stay somewhat calm today since it's freakin' fuckin' monday. Besides no drugs on campus - I might be a Prescott but even I will be fucked if I bring drugs on campus. It's so easy to get hold of the stuff in preparation for the parties but getting it for my own personal use to my dorm room is a completely other fucking matter..  
  
_** Out of frustration with his own thoughts Nathan violently opened his window inside the room to throw out the cigarette to directly close it just as violent. He doesn't give a single fuck about what others think of having used cigarette buds on the ground because that's their problem not his. After that he decided to finally get dressed in his black designer jeans that he found on the couch - next Nathan went for the finishing detail by inserting his belt into the pants so that he quickly could put it in right position to attach. Directly thereafter he dressed his thin, scarred upper body with a white t-shirt which Nathan quickly dressed over with his favourite red jacket, he put the cigarette package in his right jacket pocket as he at the same time sloppy did his light brown hair. With his phone in hands Nathan quickly found the local drug dealer Frank's number which he sent a text to.

**7.30am: yo, im in dire need of some weed so ill be coming 2 you now as we speak**  
**PS: i know that it's fuckin' monday morning but pls hook a brother up here - Nathan**

**7.45am: fine im at the beach see you there - Frank**

Nathan read the message twice before he put his phone away in his right jeans pocket - it makes him feel more calm knowing that Frank won't be difficult with meeting him up this early morning and the Prescott is more than okay with that. He will miss out the first class though but that is really not a big loss for him as his priorities lays with making through the day without completely flipping out. At his current state Nathan needs those drugs in order to make it through the entire week as well, however next weekend there is supposed to be a Vortex party anyway so maybe he should just simply buy all of it now as he goes to see Frank. Yes, that sounds like a fine plan in his head as Nathan then doesn't have to meet up later with the drug dealer which saves a lot of precious time - plus does it even exist one person at all here in Blackwell who would try something as foolish as to bust **him**? Not if they know what's best for them so what could possibly go wrong then? The odds are non-existent for him as he is after all Nathan fucking Prescott.

**_~ To be continued ~_ **

**I hope you'll like this dear readers! o/  
** I pray I give the characters justice as I continue the story.   
Yours Miki/Mika ~ 


	2. The First Time I Laid Eyes On You

Naturally mathematics had to be her first subject of the week and day; as she knew no more effective/better way than this to make her brain get absolutely fried - thank god for the lord and savior who goes by the name Warren Graham. Even if they only had known each other for a short while - Max already now felt that she can confide in him as a very good friend. Which reminds her of their first encounter in one of Miss Grant's science classes and ever since that happened they always kept in touch with each other; not that she is complaining because it feels absolutely great making another friend that you have so much incommon with. Speaking of the devil himself as Max was thinking about him; she could feel her phone vibrate and Warren's name on the screen popped up. With smooth finger-movements she quickly unlocked her smartphone so she could read what her friend wrote properly.

7.30am: Hey Max! I just wanted to check (and make sure) that you are awake as well as alive! I hope you're prepared to write a new chapter in maths history today too, I swear we will if we are working together.  
7.31am: Yes I am currently barely awake yet very much alive and please do not remind me that we got maths this early again.. That has my schedule already been sure to inform me of. :(  
7.33am: You've got nothing to fear m'lady as I'll be by your side this upcoming entire lesson! Because as you know that I am the genius who desperately needs his sidekick n' that. I'll see you at 8am outside Miss Grant's classroom then, all good?  
7.34am: Yes! I'll see you there then. ^o^

After she finished the last text message Max didn't waste a single second as she got dressed in her ordinary jeans and pink 'Jane' shirt with a hoodie on it. Around ten minutes passed as Max soon found herself approaching the ivory white steps of Blackwell Academy, the sound of autumn leaves rustling and crunching filled the air, the sound of cars can be heard in the background meandering past; at the end of the steps begins the red brick walls of the academy, the centre of all learning in Arcadia Bay. As she closes in to the entrance Max realises how hard all of this is actually to comprehend as it still feels somewhat unreal; like a dream she will soon wake up from. However this is her reality on a monday morning; Max stretched out her hand to reach for the handle of the entrance door but then the sudden urge of wanting to take a picture hit her so instead of grabbing the handle she originally intended to do, Max grabbed her yellow polaroid camera that is always at her side like a faithful companion. There is still time to take pictures as her lesson starts in around ten minutes and Max does not deny the fact that she takes whatever time she can get when it comes to taking her pictures; which can make the memorial wall even more memorable. So with a sheepish-like grin on her face Max turned clumsily around away from the entrance door as her legs once more brought her down the ivory white staircase at the very front of Blackwell Academy which now put her into standing in front of the huge old building. Her cerulean blue eyes were scanning the entire campus in search for anything to take pictures of; just like a little child thinking they are on an adventure this was exactly just as exciting for her. Now Max started wandering around the campus as she took pictures of basically everything that she could find inspiring in some way; even though these sort of pictures wouldn't look much at all for professionals like Jefferson, however they added an important sort of touch to her life as it truly is her greatest passion in life: photography.  
To be able to remember this exact moment by simply looking at a picture is absolutely fantastic in her eyes so that's why Max loves her polaroid camera so much as it provides precisely what she requires. Her ambition for photography brought her all the way here so it's extremely important for Max to take pictures she can keep and bring with her to remember herself about the time here; even though it only recently has begun. Which means she'll have even more opportunities to take more shots at a later day and date - perfect! Max room will most likely be flooded with all the photos she already has taken and will take but that's perfectly fine with her as the memorial wall is meant to grow bigger. The young adult soon found herself smiling to herself as she quickly snapped a picture of a bird sitting on the campus statue's head - which is located in the middle of the campus it even has a small pond around itself, the statue, that is. It's beautiful. Max now turned away her attention from the statue as something else had caught her attention or to be more precise - someone. She could somewhat make the person's figure out from this distance as it is a young man (possibly another student) sitting there; at the very beginning of the academy but faced towards the road as he is positioned on the low cement wall - that goes all around campus - with a cigarette between his fingers.  
\-----------  
For how long has Nathan now been sitting here all alone? It felt like he has been sitting here for ages when it is in fact only minutes, - smoking cigarette after cigarette as the young Prescott tries to collect himself as his mind is a constant mess. Hopefully business with Frank will go smoothly without any unnecessary interruptions as he wants the drugs as quickly as possible. Nathan tries desperately to cling onto the feeling of being 'ok' as the thought of drugging a girl slowly slink into his already poisoned mind to torment him further- as it is his will. It has to be done at the party he's hosting with the drugs he will buy now and yet he doesn't argue because he wants to make Mark.. proud. Yes, exactly that! Nathan has always wanted to be a part of something 'bigger' with someone he can look up to; even though this is extremely wrong what they are doing, however Nathan is more than willing to pay the price as he finally has been noticed and praised. Yet he still can't seem to accept the truth and the harsh reality about Rachel - he doesn't want to believe it, so a part of him is shutting it out completely whether Nathan likes it or not. All those years of physical including mental abuse from his father has left permanent scars on his body and soul; so it reached the point where his body and brain had had enough so when it gets too much they completely shut it out as a defensive mechanism in order to protect him from further harm. It still doesn't stop all the voices in his head though and.. everything. No matter how hard his body tries to protect him from pain Nathan's heart and mind will still remain as dark, tainted, depressed, heavy as it has been for a very long time now. All of this pain started early in his young childhood and it followed him through his teenage years too as Nathan is a young adult now and it still hasn't abandoned him, no, instead it has been following him faithfully around as he has grown older. So the Prescott finally embraced the constant pain after all these years and yet it doesn't make it any easier for him. Nathan forcefully bit his lip so he could taste his own blood as he pulled himself out of those dark thoughts - he has somewhere to be after all. The brown-haired young man quickly finished off his cigarette to thereafter throw the rest of it on the ground as he stood up from his spot, his steel-blue eyes were suddenly focused on all the cigarette butts that is lying right in front of him, Nathan could count up to eight of them. It made him think for just a short moment about his bad smoking habit as it clearly has escalated but then he really couldn't care less about it. Nobody cares anyway.   
  
Nathan thought for himself before his current mood changed abruptly from gloomy into insecure rather quickly as he couldn't get over the feeling like somebody is watching him from afar - and as he turned around to face Blackwell academy his steel-blue eyes automatically locked onto the girl (the exact moment he laid eyes on her) who is standing next to the statue looking at him with a camera in her hands - now a fucking dumbfounded look on her face appears as she slowly realises she has been caught looking at him. That was enough to make him burst. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, HUH?" Nathan quickly climbed over the low cement wall (which was stopping him from walking directly towards her) as he walked towards her with heavy steps and an upset look in his eyes. "I ain't got time for this bullshit." He muttered aggressively more towards himself than her but it was aimed towards her too. It looked like she really wanted to run away from that very spot as Nathan closed in on her which is really too fucking bad because he's not going to let her. So the Prescott had finally closed down the distance between them so he decided now to position himself right in front of her and stare her down - which made her walk backwards but he followed her. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere bitch! You tell me RIGHT NOW why you were looking at me and why you got that camera with you. So don't make me take it by force because I will see what you got there." Wait, she looks exactly like that freaking hipster Victoria has been bitching lately about to him. His close friend had also in extreme detail explained to him how she looks like so it is literally impossible for Nathan to get it wrong as the polaroid camera gives the girl away too and what was this hipster's name now again? Ah, yeah. Max Caulfield. "I-I didn't mean to, all right?! I was just taking pictures around campus.. " When she suddenly spoke up he met her cerulean blue eyes with his own steel-blue ones, So Max here actually dared looking him in the eyes while talking; even though it was obvious that she is right now extremely insecure about this entire situation. "I was looking at you because... " The also brown-haired girl stopped mid sentence to think of a reason before she continued. "You looked rather lonely sitting there all by yourself and I don't know if you are a student here or not." Nathan raised an eyebrow to what she said, like he is struggling with understanding the words spoken before him- as he had never met another Blackwell student before who doesn't know who he is, how could she not know who he is? However she seemed rather sincere with him so why should he not believe her? Quite many reasons actually. "You're... you're lying." Nathan hissed towards her as he gave her the cruel look. People constantly lie so he can't believe her, maybe he wants to but can't.   
  
So with a sudden movement Nathan jerked the polaroid camera from her hands which made Max grasp. "N-NO! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screamed and he could already tell this camera is very precious to her because why would Max otherwise scream? "CHILL THE FUCK OUT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. "Was his even more aggressive response towards her. Nathan is holding the camera steadily with both of his hands as he is looking at it closely, it's quite old and has been used a lot by her most definitely. "Why are you using this garbage anyway? It's complete shit." The Prescott muttered. "Please, just give it back to me! My lesson starts now and I have to go." Max pleaded desperately and looked up at him with big eyes. Nathan grinned for himself as he liked that desperate look in her eyes whilst she was pleading for him to give her back the polaroid camera. "I will! If you Max Caulfield can say my name and if you can't.. Well, too bad for you then because I shall take it with me then." She looked completely lost for words at that very moment he said her name and it was entertaining for him to see, Nathan enjoyed having this power even though it's nowhere near nice but he isn't nice. "How'd you.. How'd you know my name?! And don't you have a lesson as well?!" He sighed heavily as she blurted it out. "I don't care. So, Max.. What is my name?" Nathan smiled viciously as he stared her down once again. The time was ticking and she still didn't seem able to answer that and the Prescott has somewhere to be; how unfortunate for Max here. "All right, that's it. I'm taking your camera with me." With those words said Nathan directed his steps towards the parking lot where he has his car parked and he could see in the corner of his eye how upset Max got, her cerulean blue eyes were now filled with anger, sadness and they were furious. Which he found almost sexy in a way. Nathan turned around quickly (out of curiosity mostly) and could see how she was half sprinting back towards Blackwell so he stopped walking temporarily only so he could shout at her. "BY THE WAY IT'S NATHAN PRESCOTT YOU FUCKING PIXIE HIPSTER." Then the young man continued walking like nothing had ever happened in the first place.


End file.
